


Not Joking

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Morgana and Elyan pranking various people throughout the castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Joking

Elyan and Morgana stifled their giggles behind the door.

Gaius was going to round the corner any second.

_One_

They heard footsteps approaching. They crouched lower, peeking under the door at the feet.

_Two_

Any second now he’d be on the mark. Elyan whispered the words low, preparing the bucket to spill. It was too high for Gaius to see it, nearly at the top of the high ceilings.

_Three_

Morgana motioned the bucket down. There was a pause of heavy silence as the water fell, and then cursing and sputtering. Gaius didn’t hesitate, swinging the door they were hiding behind open.

They both burst out in giggles. Gaius looked a bit like a wet cat, and his eyebrow of doom was much less effective when his clothes were hanging off of him.

“I suppose you two can clean this up then.” Gaius glared at them as the glanced at each other, both of them smirking. “ _Without magic._ ”

It was his turn to smirk when their faces fell.

***

Morgana walked with Elyan, just far enough behind Arthur that he wouldn’t see them.

They followed him all the way to the training grounds.

He’d been getting a big head with the knights lately, all adolescent bravado and none of the tempered humility that came with age. Elyan had mentioned it to him, but Arthur’s response had been as rude and prattish as usual.

So he’d come to Morgana and they’d devised a plan.

He gripped her hand and grinned when they hid outside the training yard. They’d planted their devilish devices beforehand, shortly after Elyan’s unsuccessful conversation.

“Ok, make sure he’s alone first,” Elyan muttered. Morgana nodded and gripped his hand tighter.

They waited until the yard was clear and Arthur was engrossed in jabbing the dummy with his sword. Then Elyan muttered one word and Morgana the other.

The first egg connected with Arthur’s shoulder, bits of shell and yolk splashing onto his cheek. He’d been surprised, until the next one lurched towards his chest, and the next one cracked over his head.

He didn’t have to ask who had done it.

Morgana and Elyan were rolling in the hay, laughing and holding their sides. Every time they looked at Arthur, egg sliding down his forehead, they burst into laughter again.

“I’ll have you know, I’m telling Gaius.”

Gaius made them clean the armor, but they both chuckled whenever they found another bit of egg shell.

***

Morgana was sitting in the yard, waiting for Elyan to show up, when she saw them.

They were blue cornflowers spinning in circles.

They floated towards her, glowing and sky blue and lovely. She touched one with her fingertip, and watched it explode in a shower of blue sparks. It was beautiful. There were dozens of them. She searched for him through the bursts of petals, but he wasn’t there.

She’d just wondered if he was going to hide all night when she felt warm arms wrap around her waist.

“Marry me, Morgana?” He whispered in her ear, pulling her closer.

“Not joking?”

“Not joking.”

“Yes.”


End file.
